Happy Mother's Day, Tang Shen
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered how it would be like if Tang Shen has never died? If you did, what did you think about? TMNT AU, made with lots of fluff, and tenderness X3


**Kun: Alright, this is some sort of AU my BFFFF (Best Fan Fictioner Friend Forever) and I though about. Hope you like this one-shot, we've made it with lots of love and fluff X3**

Disclaimer:

 _The turtles don't belong to me, but Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage, Nickelodeon and every mark that promotes this cartoon._

 _For the OC's used here, only three belong to me; the others belong to nina14j and saruina99 used with their authorization._

 _I own Lotus Blossom and Chaplin's version, but the original character belongs to TMNT saga._

 **I got nothing else to say, so... let's read!**

* * *

 **At 1997...**

In the foreign land of Japan, an old ninjutsu dojo was burning on fire. The sky was covered in the dark smoke clouds above, the wooden house was being turned into ashes for the burning flames. Many things were lost in that fire. Memories, friendship... a family. Crying out to the sky, a young asian man was holding the dead body of the love of his life. He just couldn't believe what had just happened. He had lost his own beloved one, the love of his life, in a fire that was raised by his own brother.

Or, at least, he thought he was his brother.

Oroku Saki. He was the man that once used to be his brother.

Tears were trickling down his cheeks while contempling the love of his life's face painted in the dark fate of death. Nothing could bring her back to life. Everything that he had was gone. The love of his wife, the daughter he once wished to raise, his ninja clan... his once brother. He had lost _everything._

Or, he thought so.

Still holding the woman's body, Hamato Yoshi noticed the colour of her cheeks returning, the warmth of her touch, the brightness of her hair, the soft breathing leaving her lips, the essence of her life... Yoshi could feel Tang Shen coming back to life once again.

 _"Y... Yoshi?"_ , she asked softly. Yoshi's eyes widened at the sight of his beloved one alive... again. Her beautiful brown eyes opened again, allowing Yoshi to finally get back the happiness that was taken from him a short while ago. "S-shen?", he responded, his voice shaking at the happiness. He couldn't help but hugging her. He had the chance to correct the mistakes he had made, by not letting his beloved one being in the claws of Oroku Saki again.

"Yoshi... what has happened? And where is Miwa?", she questioned him with terror for her daughter. "Do not worry, Shen. I will look for your daughter", he responded soothingly, and kissed her forehead with tenderness. He slowly allowed his beloved one to rest on the soft grass and recover her air, while he went on the look for her baby. He was, for sure happy that he could get Tang Shen back. But he wouldn't forgive himself if Tang Shen's baby daughter, Miwa, didn't have the same luck. He could finaly breathe relieved when he heard a loud cry, not too far from there.

Shen saw a shadow moving between the ashes, and feared for her life. She knew that Oroku Saki had no intentions for hurting her, but she still was ascared. She had just seen him cutting her with his own weapon, and now she had no intentions for choosing him as her beloved one.

She could breathe relieved once she saw Yoshi's shade getting out from the ashes. And he was carrying a child on his hands. Shen started crying once she saw that it was her baby daughter, Miwa.

"Miwa", she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks while still smiling slightly. "Shen... I am very sorry for what just happened. If I have not been so stubborn about staying here for the clan, this would have never happened", Yoshi apologized. "Do not make apologizes, Yoshi. You have just saved me, and my daughter... _our_ daughter", she replied kindly. Yoshi gave her a soft smile and stroked the baby's hair. "What will we do now?", she asked again with a worried tone.

"We will do what you wanted to do in the beggining... we will go to New York. We will start a new life, away from our ancient shadows", Yoshi said sternly. Shen smiled at him, and hugged him.

 **A month later...**

Yoshi, Shen and Miwa had made their way to New York and started a new life. Yoshi still wanted to keep his ninjutsu skills, so he started giving clases on a dojo, while Shen worked in an Antiques Shop. It was a calm day, the sun shining and people walking on the streets without a worry. Yoshi was walking back to his home after a long day of work, until he spotted something. He saw a pet shop with a poster that stated 'Turtles 4 Sale'.

He had an idea. Shen had told him that she wanted a little pet, so maybe he could surprise her with a few little turtles. He smiled and entered the store. Once he entered, he saw the shopkeeper taking one of the little turtles from the fishbowl, and taking it away from it's brothers.

"Excuse me?", Yoshi asked the man. "I would like to adopt some turtles", he replied calmly. "Oh, of course. Just give me a minute to drop this lil' girl in the sink", the shopkeeper answered. "What?", Yoshi asked shocked. "Well, this lil' girl's kinda ill, so I don't want her to suffer anymore. I think it'd be better for her not to be in pain", he explained. Yoshi couldn't believe it. The man just didn't seem to care about that little turtle girl, as he had assured.

And, maybe _he_ could be the one who'd help the little girl. And he knew the other little turtles could feel sad for loosing their sister.

Yoshi has finally decided to make a deal with the shopkeeper. He was going to keep all five turtles, and give special treatment to the little girl, so that she could be with her brothers. Yoshi got out of the store with the fishbowl on his hands and all the five turtles inside. He knew Shen would, for sure, be happy for her new gift.

He started walking down the streets, with his new five little pets. Suddenly, a strange man bumped into him, but he didn't even blink. In fact, he didn't even _react_ after bumping into Yoshi. He stopped a little to have a good look at the man. The man had an unexpressive face, an office suit and he exuded a bad vibe. A really bad vibe. Yoshi had felt that something wasn't right about that man.

And he followed him.

He followed the man through a few blocks, until he saw him entering an alley. He didn't want to be spotted by the man, so he hid behind some trash cans. The shadows from the alley didn't allow him to see the man clearly, until he saw another one giving him a strange green glowing liquid in a canister. Yoshi tried to get a better vision of that situation, by stepping a little closer to the scene before his eyes. But luck gave him a bad hand. He wasn't looking at where he was stepping, and ended up in stepping on a rat's tail.

He looked up, and saw the two men staring at him. "Go no further", one of the men said in a deadpan voice. "This place is a place where you're not allowed to be in this place", another one said in the same tone. Yoshi wondered why the both had the same face features. "We have been seen in this place by you. So this is not a place that will be left by you", another one that came behind his back said. Yoshi knew that they weren't gonna let him go. At least, not alive.

He used his special ninja skills to defend himslef from those men, and defeated them easily. But he didn't notice that the glowing canister that they were carrying was about to fall over him. The canister landed over him, and the glass broke, allowing the liquid so it sould spread all over his body. He felt pain, which made him scream and drop the fishbowl with his little turtles.

He lost knowledge for a moment, which made him faint.

The sound of a loud cry made him wake up. He blinked a few times so his eyesight wouldn't be so blur, and saw a few green blurry spots moving in front of him. He blinked in confusion a few more times, and saw his five baby turtles on the floor. But they were bigger now. One of them was crying while hiding inside it's shell, another one was scowling, another one was trembling while hugging it's knees, the biggest one was petting the little girl's head, who was clutching herself with her lips quivering in pain, with it's nose in a caring way.

He didn't understand. The turtles couldn't have grown up so fast. It was senseless. He looked at his own hands, and saw that they were different. He looked at himself fearfully, and gasped in terror. He was a giant rat.

 _"How is this possible?"_ , he wondered mentally. Maybe the liquid that fell over him had something to do with his new form? But, one way or another, he had to get out of that alley before someone could see him. He knew people nowadays were prone to judge before knowing, so he had to find a way to make sure no one would see him. They could think he was a monster.

He grabbed the first thing he could find from the trash cans, which was an old kimono, and putted it with the hood on. It was convinvible enough to make him pass unnoticed. He then grabbed all the baby turtles, then the broken canister and kept them inside his clothes. He knew it could be risky taking them like that, but it was the best option he could think of. He walked another few streets, until he got to his rented appartment.

Once he entered, he saw Tang Shen giving Miwa her feeding bottle. He smiled softly at the sight, but looked down when remembered what he was about to show Shen. "Shen? I am home", he called. From the other side of the appartment, Shen smiled while still feeding her baby. "Hello, Yoshi", she greeted while getting up from her seat and still holding the baby. "How was you workday?", she saked kindly. "It was... fine", he responded fearfully. He sighed.

"Listen, Shen... there is something that I need to show you", he declared sternly. "But, please, do not freak out", he assured her. She just raised a confused eyebrow and tilted her head curiously. Yoshi slowly raised his hand up to his hood and lowered it slowly. Shen gasped in horror when she saw a giant humanoid rat under the hood, and screamed. "Who are you?! What do you want?!", she exclaimed while holding the baby close to her. "Shen! Look at me! It is me!", he assured her, grabbing her shoulders with both hands.

Shen was shaking and panting in terror. She didn't know the man in the rat shape, but he did sound familiar. "Y... Yoshi?", she asked softly, her voice shaking. He just breathed relieved and nodded slowly. But Shen was still shocked. "But... how... ? What has happened?", she questioned him. He just closed his eyes softly. "I do not know", he responded in a whisper. "All I know is that it had something to do with the substance from this strange canister", he answered and reached for the canister inside his clothes. He showed it to her, and she stared at it with a puzzeled expresion.

"What is this?", she wondered. "That is a question I cannot respond right now", he declared. He was about to say something else, until he felt a slight tug at the end of his kimono. He looked down, only to see one of the little turtles he was carrying pulling from his clothing. Shen yelped in surprise and pulled the baby closer to her when she saw the little turtle. He had baby blue eyes, lime green skin and adorable freckles on his ckeeks. And he had a happy, innocent face.

"Do not fear, Shen. This little one is with me. I adopted him and his brothers to make good pets... but I believe that it was not what I had expected", he soothed her. "What is it, little one?", Yoshi asked calmly looking down at the baby turtle. The little turtle just blinked in response, and pointed to his mouth with his finger. "I believe he is hungry", Shen said, kneeling down to him. She brought her hand close to him, and stroke his cheek. He nuzzeled to her touch and smiled. "He is not the only one who needs attention. The little girl is ill", Yoshi warned her. "You will look for one of Miwa's bottles. I will look for medicine for the little girl you say", Shen ordered calmly.

Yohi nodded and headed to the fridge, opened it and grabbed one of the bottles inside. He made his way back to the living room, and found Shen trying to tell all the little turtles apart. He chuckled and spotted the one he was looking for clutching herself next to the couch. She had grape green skin and chocolate crown eyes. He kneeled in front of her, carried her carefully, and brought her to Shen, once she had layed Miwa to sleep in her crib.

Shen offered the milk bottle to the freckled one, and he took the food in his hands and started sucking the content. She smiled at the little turtle with tenderness. People might think creatures like them could be monsters. But what she could see, was a group of baby turtles that needed a home. She carefully took the baby from Yoshi's grasp and rested her on the crook of her arm. She slowly took some medical herbs she had brought and asked for Yoshi to put them on boiling water. He nodded in agreement and started to leave the room. But a loud cry made him stop.

He turned arround to see another one of the little turtles trying to take the bottle from the freckled one. This turtle seemed kinda mad, because he was scowling, but had green eyes and darker green skin, in comparision with his little brother. Yoshi didn't quite understand what was happening, until he saw the green-eyed turtle baby grab abruptally the bottle from the baby blue-eyed one, and try to drink the remaining content.

"No!", Yoshi exclaimed, taking the bottle from his little green hands. "You must not take the food from your brother!", he yelled with a wringing tone, and returned the bottle back to it's first owner. The little one was ascared by the tone the rat had just talked to him. Though it sounded more like a big scream to him. Tears started forming in his eyes, until he started crying.

Shen allowed the little girl to rest on the couch for a moment, and made her way to the crying little turtle. "Yoshi, that is not the way of talking to a baby", she said in a demanding tone. Yoshi looked down ashamed. He knew that Tang Shen was always really caring, but when it came to babies, she was really pacient. And that was something he still needed to practice on. She slowly carried him on her arms and allowed him to cry on her shoulder, while he hugged her by her neck and burried his face on her shoulder while sobbing.

"Shhh, shhhh. It is okay, little one", Shen rubbed his little head with tenderness. "You have no reason to cry", she assured soothingly and kissed his head softly. Yoshi smiled at her. No matter where she was, or what could happen; she always was so kind, unique and carrying for any living being she could find in her way. That was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with her.

The little turtle looked at her with teary eyes and she stroked his cheek with her thumb. He just offered her a small smile and nuzzeled against her touch. He felt protected with her. She didn't look threatening at all. Maybe she really was a good person. "Yoshi, I will look for another bottle. You will make sure that all the little turtles are still here", she said calmly and, still holding the little turtle, she made her way to the kitchen.

Once she entered, she found another little turtle on the kitchen counter, who was about to insert his little hand inside the outlet. "No, no no, little one", she oredered calmly, grasping the little turtle's hand. "You cannot touch this, you could get hurt", she assured with care. This one turtle was different form the others. He had olive green skin and ocher brown eyes. He just looked at her curiously, as she carefully carried him on the crook of her right arm while the green-eyed one was on her left arm. She would need to leave them on the couch for a moment, so she could grab another bottle.

She walked back to the living room, only to find Yoshi watching over the other three remaining turtles on the couch. There was the little girl, the one with the freckles and another one she hadn't noticed until then. He had cobalt blue eyes and watery green skin, but he was really cute like all the others. She cleared her throat to call Yoshi's attention, and motioned for the ocher-eyed turtle with her head. He understood the signal, and got close to Shen, so he could take a hold for the little turtle.

The olive-green turtle baby loked at Yoshi with a puzzeled expresion, and then giggled. Yoshi smiled in response and tickled the little turtle's foot, making him giggle more. He looked up, only to see Shen carrying the green-eyed baby turtle, while feeding him a bottle. She sat on the individual couch and continued to feed the baby. "I have always thought that taking care of Miwa was something difficult. But this is completely different", Shen said.

"We just have to be pacient, my love. That is what we are going to do", Yoshi said while sitting on the family couch with the other three turtles. "Well... I believe you cannot give classes in the dojo anymore", she said. "And I believe that we cannot give up these little turtles", he said with a chuckle. She repeated the action and pulled back the bottle from the turtle's mouth. She carefully placed him over her shoulder, and patted him on the shell a few times. After a few secconds, he burped.

"I think we might as well, keep them", Yoshi said massaging the olive-green turtle's eye-ridge. He just closed his eyes softly and smiled at the action. Then, she remembered that she had left the boiling water for the little girl's medicine on the stove. He placed the turtle on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Once she did, she grabbed the tea pot and poured the water on a bottle, so the little girl could drink it. She added the herbs and shook the bottle to mix everything. She smiled confidently and went back to the living room. Then Shen carried the little girl on her arms and ofered her the bottle.

She slowly opened her mouth and allowed Shen to make her take the medicine. Shen just gave her the time to gain enough confidence to accept the medicine she had offered her. The little turtle girl started drinking her medicine and moaning while doing so. Shen frowned at her reaction. She knew that the medicine wasn't the tastiest thing in the world, but the little girl would need to drink more to recover completly. And she didn't want her to suffer anymore.

"Yoshi, if we _are_ going to keep them, we might as well give them some names", she said with hope in her voice. She knew that taking care of one baby was already difficult, but the turtles needed someone to take care of them. And she would never forgive herself if she abbandoned them. "You are right, Shen", Yoshi answered. He allowed the olive green-skined turtle to rest on the couch, and holded the cobalt blue-eyed turtle on his arms while the little one was sucking his thumb with tenderness.

"Remember that Renaissance book you had?", she asked while titling her head curiously. Yoshi nodded in response and stood up while still carrying the turtle on his arms. He walked to one of his drawers and retrieved the book from there. He walked back to the couch and sat. He placed the book between his legs and oppened it. He flipped through the pages, until both he and Shen spotted the name of a very known Renaissance artist.

"Leonardo?", he asked looking down at the turtle on his legs. He just smiled at him and giggled. The two adults took it as a 'yes'. "Then 'Leonardo' it is", she declared. Shen putted the girl on the couch and took a hold of the green-eyed turtle she had hold before. "What about this little one?" she questioned, looking at Yoshi. He just smiled in response and started flipping through the pages again, until the little one saw a name that could fit him just right. He smacked slightly the book, trying to stop the rat to keep on passing the pages. That had let them know what he meant.

"Raphael? Do you like that name, little one?", she asked kindly. As if it was an obvious signal, 'Raphael' just grinned. Both adults smiled. "I believe that 'Raphael' is a good name for you", Yoshi said and stroke Raphael's head. He took the olive green-skined baby he was holding not to long ago, and allowed him to take a look at the book for himself. He started to pass on the pages again, but the little one was prone to stop him for every thing that was impressive to him. Shen knew she had to be pacient with this particular turtle, he wanted to take a look at _every_ painting he spotted. But he suddenly stopped when he saw a specific kind of artist.

"Donatello di Niccolò, mostly known as 'Donatello'", Shen replied while smiling. The ocher brown-eyed turtle looked at her with a smile and nodded slightly. "I think that... 'Donatello' is a good name for him", Yoshi said and patted 'Donatello' on the head. Yoshi brought the lime-green turtle close to him, and showed him the book. The little turtle looked with amazed eyes at all the paintings and sculptures the pages showed, until a rare and special kind of art was shown.

"Michelangelo Bounaroutti, famous for creating the sculptuer of 'The David'", Yoshi told him. The little turtle just giggled ans showed a really cute smile. Yoshi looked at him deep into his eyes, and saw a pair of baby blue orbs full of hope, love and good wishes for good people. Innocent baby eyes. "Would you like to be called that? Michelangelo?", he asked him kindly. He just giggled again and, as he could, hugged the book. Yoshi and Shen chuckled at him. "Well, he really _does_ look like an angel", Shen commented. But there was only one remaining name to give to someone.

"How do we call the girl? There are not many Renaissence female names", Yoshi said. Shen though about it for a second. And Yoshi was right, there weren't many Renaissence women, so it would be difficult. She looked at her again and wondered... which name could fit a turtle? She stared at her a little. The turtle was real pretty, tender and was a terrapin. A good name had to exist for her. Finally, an idea came to her mind.

"What about calling her 'Mei Pieh Chi'?", she questioned hopefully. Yoshi turned to her with a puzzled expression. He hadn't understood what she meant, it appeared. "'Mei' as for 'turtle', 'Pieh' as for 'beautiful' or 'pretty' and 'Chi' as for 'silver river'. 'Beautiful Turtle From the Silver River'", she explained calmly. Yoshi just gave her a smile. "Very well then. She will be called 'Mei Pieh Chi'".

 **At 2002...**

Five years have passed. Five years ever since Yoshi and Shen's lives changed. Also Miwa's. Now she didn't have nither one nor two... she had _five_ more siblings. When they had found the turtles, they had understood that they couldn't live in their appartment anymore. People could find them and freak out. So they all started a new life, living in the sewers, in an abandoned train station. Their lives had changed a lot for sure. Yoshi didn't work at the dojo anymore, so he was taking care of all his children when Shen was on the surface at the Antiques Shop. With the years passing by, the children started calling Yoshi, 'Splinter', as a show of respect.

 **(A** / **N:** Or, at least, that's kinda what I think **)**

This particular day, Shen was in the living room, sewing on one of Splinter's kimonos. The light over the couch shone over her as, stich by stich, she was remending the cloth. A few minutes passed, until she felt someone poking her leg. She looked down, only to see a five-year-old Donatello standing in front of her. Now that he was a grown up boy, his teeth showed an adorable gap that made him look really tender. He was holding something in his hands while smiling.

 **(A** / **N:** Sorry if I'm being too fluffy, but, as I imagine the turtles as kids, they're the cutest things is the universe X3 **)**

"Mommy, look at what I did", little Donatello said, holding a small grey toy car. Shen left the sweing needle next to her and carried him by the waist. Then she placed him on her lap. "What is this, sweetie?", she questioned innocently. She obviously knew that it was a car, but she didn't want to damage his little son's credibility. He just smiled and showed it to her exitedly. "It's a toy ca'! I found it in the sewes and fixed it myswelf", he replied proudly. She smiled at him again and rubbed his head in a congratulating way. "Well, I am indeed impressed. I am so proud of you, my son", she told him.

"Thanks, mommy!", he exclaimed and hugged her by the neck. She hugged him back and kissed his head softly. Their loving moment was interrupted by the screaming of a little lime green turtle kid that came in running into the living room and hid under Tang Shen's legs. "Mommy! Waphie wants to hit me!", little Michelangelo yelled from his hidding spot. "What has happened?", she asked concerned. "Waphie's mad at me and wants to hit me!", little Michelangelo replied with teary eyes. "You so scwed!", a little kid's voice echoed through the lair.

One of the bedroom doors opened, revealing little Raphael as a five-year-old chasing little Michelangelo. "Mommy!", little Michelangelo screamed ascared. "'M gonna hit him! He amost sits ove' Spike!", Raphie yelled. "It was an accident!", Mikey argued. "Raphael. Michelangelo", Shen exclaimed and made both of them turn to her. "Raphael, Michelangelo did not mean to sit on your little turtle pet. Michelangelo, you must be more careful than to almost sitting over your brother's pet. Is that clear?", she asked in a stern and calmed voice. "Yeah, mommy", they both answered at the unison. "Waphie, sowy I amost sit ove' you pet", Michelangelo apologized.

"S'okay, Mikey", Raphie said. "We fwiends?", Mikey asked him with a hopefull expression and opening his arms for a hug. Raphie did the same, and Mikey hugged him tightly. "You two a' fo' a picture!", Donnie commented and giggled. "Shut up, Donnie!", Raphie exclaimed, letting go of the hug. "Raphael, I told you not to talk like that", Tang Shen said. "Sowy, mommy", he excused himself. Suddenly, a little human girl came in running into the living room. She had honey brown eyes, black, straight hair falling onto her shoulders, a white tank top, black leggins onto her ankles and black Converses.

"Mommy, Weo is on the kitchen table! He's 'bout to fall!", she screamed. Alarmed, Shen got up from the couch, followed by her little sons, and walked quickly to the kitchen. When she entered, she found little Leo standing on the table, a pot on his head, holding a wooden spoon on his right hand and his duck blankie as a superhero cape. "Look, mommy! M' Captain Wyan!", little Leo exclaimed. "Leonardo, get off the table, right now", Shen said in a stern voice.

"But, mommy! I'm 'bout to save the pweople fwom the Cowtexicons!", he argued, lowering the wooden spoon. Shen's shoulders slumped at his response. She knew that little Leonardo was a very imaginative soul. But, when it came to roleplay games, there was nothing that could make him change his mind to keep on playing. And she knew that Leo was still a kid, but she couldn't be so hard on him. And still needed to be strict wtih him. And all of her children. Besides, Leo's brothers could think that she wasn't so hard on him sometimes, because he could be Shen and Splinter's favourite son.

But they have always let them clear that they had no favourite child. They both loved them all equally. But there were times that they could forget it. "Leonardo, I am serious, get off the table, _right now_ ", she repeated. Leo pouted and left the spoon on the table. When he was about to get off carefully, he had an idea. Maybe he could be able to jump heroically from the table, just like Capitain Ryan would. And he was brave enough to give it a try. He took a few steps back, raced to the edge of the table and jumped off. But he miscalculated the jump, and ended up falling badly on his knee.

"Ow!", he yelped and small tears started forming on his big cobalt blue eyes while his lip was quivering. Then, he started crying. "MOMMY!", he yelled while rubbing his right knee. Shen ran to the crying kid, and consoled him the best way she could think of. She hugged him. She knew that it couldn't sooth the pain so quickly, but affection always worked. For her, at least. "Shhh, shhh, it is okay, my little one", she soothed, while massaging his skined knee. His siblings took a small look at their crying brother. In the meantime, Shen managed to make Leo stop crying, and turning all his flowing tears into whimpers and sobs.

"Leonardo, I have told you not to stand on the table... and less to _jump_ off the table", Shen said. "Sowy, mommy", he apologized. She just smiled softly and tightned the hug. She understood that, sometimes, children could be a little mischievous. But they could always learn new lessons. "I won't pway Captian Wyan again. But, pwease, don't gwound me", he begged her. She chuckled a little. But shook her head in denial.

"My son, I will not ground you", she said smiling. Leo looked up at her with teary eyes. "Wut?", he mumbled. "Leonardo, I do not want you to stop playing Captian Ryan. But I do want you to understand that, what your father and I tell you, it it because we do not want you to get hurt. It is a lesson for you to learn. Is that clear, my son?", she explained at him. He just nodded in agreement and smiled slightly. "I pwomiss, mommy. I will liten to you mowe often", Leo said. She smiled at him and rubbed his head. "Now Weo won't do somethin' stupid again", Raphie commented. Leo just sticked his tounge out in a mocking way, and Raphie did the same. "Boys", Shen warned them. They just looked at the floor ashamed and nodded slightly.

She still was teaching them manners. But making _boys_ act with propperty was something already difficult. Though, she didn't complain. "So... you bette now, Weo?", the girl asked. "Yeah, Kawai, M' fine", Leo answered. The girl's name was Karai, yes, but she was also Miwa. Their parents had once seen a japanese movie, where the hero was a female warrior, whose name was Karai. And both Shen and Splinter thought that their oldest daughter was a great warrior. Even if she was a kid. Though, it didn't break her spirit.

After healing Leo's knee, with little Donnie's help, another turtle came into the kitchen, hopping up and down in joy. "Mommy, mommy, hea' this!", she exclaimed. "What is it, Mei?", Shen asked her. "Daddy and I've been meditating in the dojo fo' a whole hou'we!", she replied happily. "And you didn't get bowed?!", Mikey asked in disbelief. "Nope. It's actually pwetty fun!", she answered joyfully. "Well, you missed it when Weo fell off the table", Raphie commented with a grin. "Weo fell off the table?", she repieted in confusion. Shen rolled her eyes. Her children were, in so many aspects, wonderful. And none of those aspects was something bad. That was the reason why she felt proud to be the mother of such wonderful children. The were unique, they were marvellous, they were...

They were _perfect_.

 **At 2007...**

Another five years have passed. And the turtles have grown up. A lot. Now they were ten. And that was one of the ages children could be more difficult to handle. And they all had their ups and downs.

Leonardo, for example. He always was the most responsible one. And he was the one to make sure to keep all of his siblings in order, so they could do what they told them. And he was always there to comfort his mother. Whenever she got back from job, he was waiting for her at the door, with a big smile and a hug to offer her, that she could always accept. Even when she felt tired, he offered to wash the dishes, sweep with her or make sure all his siblings were in bed at time. And he didn't even complain to do what his mother said. His brothers could always call him 'party pooper', but he didn't mind. Every time he could, he'd listen to Tang Shen. He was an exemplary son.

Raphael wasn't so far from Leo's place. He did listen to his mother, but he also had his rebel side. Which made him disobey a few times. He was the 'hot tempered one', but he always was used to hear it. Especially from Leo. With the years passing by, Leo and Raph's fights multiplied for one _thousand_. So Shen was the one who'd stop them from fighting. When she had to scold her son, she was prone to listen to his versions from the story. And then he felt bad for fighting. So Shen consoled him. And, to repay his bad actings, he could always look for magazines that women could like. It was the least he could do. And he did show affection to her, like any of her children, by hugging her. He was a sublime son.

Donatello was... _'Donatello'_. As he grew up, he had changed too little. Whenever there was an electric problem in the sewers, he was the one who'd fix it. He was like 'Gimme a rench, I'll fix it in two shakes of a turtle's tail'. That was one of the things she loved about him the kost. He was always there to fix everything that could be broken in the sewer without a problem. And he always wanted to be notiuced by his mother, by creating new stuff he could use from the sewer system. But, sometimes, he found Tang Shen sad, sitting in the couch, her face down. So, to cheer her up, he hugged her and said 'It's okay, mum. It's all okay'. And she always loved him for trying to make her feel better. He was a 'one of a kind' son.

Michelangelo was... another deal. As he grew up, he turned out to be more mischievous than anyone of the family could have expected. He was prone to play pranks on his siblings, and to disobey his parents once in a while. Though, when Shen could find a way to persuade him to not causing trouble. And, such as Donatello, when she felt sad, he always could find a way to make her smile. By doing funny faces, to impress his brothers in a bad way, only to mock at them. But he never had bad intentions with her. He could get mad when she didn't give him what he wanted, but that anger never lasted longer that a few seconds, right when he was asking ofr something else. He was a marvellous son.

Mei Pieh Chi, was some sort of angel for her parents. She could get in trouble once in a while, but she never lied, cause trouble or disobey them. Mei could make Shen smile everytime she looked at her, not just because she thought that she was a great daughter... but just because, after all those years, Shen had saved her. And she felt proud of it. Mei was really different from her brothers, because, when she was the one she was in trouble, she assumed the responsibility and allowed her mother to scold her, such as Leo could do it. And Mei did show affection to her, from a bear hug, to sweet kisses to make her feel loved. She was an admirable daughter.

So both Shen and Splinter were proud of having such precious children. And that was a special day for all their children. today, it was their iniciation. They were about to choose their weapon of their own. "Are we really going to choose our own weapon, mum?", Mikey asked exitedly. "For the hundreth time, shell head, yeah", Raph answered, smacking him unfazed. Shen frowned at that. "Raphael, how many times have I told you not to hit Michelangelo?", She questioned sternly. "Sorry, mum", he responded. Leo and Mei snickered at that, and Raph growled in response. As much as he had grown up, his anger had grown up as well.

"Come on, kids. Today, we are going to give you your own weapons, and it is important to be on time", Shen said, trying to soothe the mood. The children cheered and entered the dojo exitedly. When they got inside the dojo, they found their father in a meditaiting pose, but his eyes were open and he was smiling. One by one, they kneeled in front of him and bowed, all of them, Karai included. "Good morning, my children. As your mother has told you, today we are going to give you weapons of your own", he said in a wise expression. However, Michelangelo raised his hand. "Yes, Michelangelo?", he asked. "Will this take long? I need to use the potty", he said, still raising his hand and holding his area with the other one. Leo and Karai slapped their foreheads, Donnie and Raph groaned while Mei rolled her eyes.

"No, this will not take long... although, you can still go. But hurry up", he answered sternly. Mikey nodded quickly and speeded to the bathroom. The others just giggled at that. They knew Mikey would never change, no matter how long the years passed. Shen chuckled at them, and kneeled next to her husband. "Michelangelo will never change, right?", Shen asked with a raised eyebrow. Splinter just shook his head in denial. Afer a few minutes, Mikey returned relieved and kneeled next to Donnie.

"Now, we can begin", Splinter declared. All the children were exited. It was some sort of iniciation as little ninjas, which was something to be exited about. Splinter cleared his throat and talked. "Leonardo. Please, come here", he said. Leo, nerviously, got up and kneeled back in fron of his father. He just smiled at him, and got a small cloth out of his kimono. It was a blue ninja mask. "My son, I give you this mask, because you have shown to us that you posses responsability, discipline and enough will to deserve it", he replied, handing him the mask. Leo looked at it in awe. He would have never thought of him like that, but when his father put it that way, it did make sense.

"You will turn out to be an admirable ninja, Leonardo", Shen commented while smiling at him. Leo smiled back at her and tied the bandana arround his head. "Thank you, Sensei. It's a great honor", he answered. He bowed to his parents and got up back to were he was before. "Raphael", Shen called. Raph smirked at his brothers and walked to where his parents were. He kneeled the same way Leo had done and waited for his father to speak. Splinter retrieved antoher cloth from his kimono and showed it to Raph. And this one was red. "Raphael, this mask represents perfection, a young ninja with great fortress and strength, not only physically but also internally. With no doubt, you achieve lots of power", he replied and gave him the mask.

"This will help you to forge you as an esplendid ninja, you will have no limits, you will be unstopable... and you will make us all proud", Shen ended for him. Raph grinned and tied the bandana arround his head, the same way Leo had done. "Thanks, master", he thanked and bowed to him. He walked back next to his brothers and scoffed at them. Mikey blew a raspberry to him and Raph smacked him. Sensei rolled his eyes. "Donatello", he named him, and Donnie hurried to where his parents were standing. "Donatello, this mask represents how much intelligence and intelect have helped you in your training, that is why I give it to you", Splinter replied, handing him a purple bandana.

"You posses a brilliant and creative mind at such young age, Donatello. You will get to be real far, you will prosper... and make a wonderful ninja out of you", his mother said. Donnie smiled, showing his gap teeth and took it on his hands. "Thank you, father. Thank you, mother", Donnie answered and tied it. He bowed and sat next to his brothers proudly. "Ha, purple's a girl colour, Donnie", Raph commented in a mocking way. "HEY!", his sisters exclaimed, arms crossed, brow furred and smoke comming out of their ears.

Raph rolled his eyes and shrugged, like if it didn't matter to him. "Raphael, apologize", Shen warned him. "Mum, it was just a comment!", he defended himself. "Still, it was offensive", she scolded him. Raph groaned and rolled his eyes again. "Sorry", he muttered. Shen smirked and Raph's siblings snickered at that. Splinter rolled his eyes too and cleared his throat. "Michelangelo", he announced. Mikey got up exitedly and kneeled in front of him as well. "Michelangelo, I give you this mask, because you have shown energy and optimism during your training. But you still need to concentrate and not distracting in your formation", he said sternly.

"But your joyful and enthusiastic attitude will make you grow up as a wonderful ninja", Shen finished and Splinter gave him a shorter bandana, which was orange. Mikey squealed and took it on his hand exitedly. "Thanks, dad! Thanks, mum!", he exclaimed. Shen did a small grimace, warning him to keep composture. Mikey smiled sheepishly and bowed respectably. Then he tied tha mask and walked back to his brothers. Once he did, he placed his hands on his hips proudly and smiled confidently.

"Mei", Splinter said, and Mei got up from where she was standing. She kneeled in front of Splinter, the same way her brothers had done, and bowed respectfully. "My daughter, you have shown that you are a caring soul, showing determination, maturity and skillfullness. Which is why I give you this respiective mask", Master Spliter replied, handing her a light blue mask, longer that her brothers' masks.

"It is a proof that you can get to do the imposible, and demonstrate that you are worthy of this gift", Shen told her. Mei took the mask in her hands and smiled widely. After a few seconds, she bowed and walked back to where her siblings were. Then she tied the bandana arroun her hear. It fell onto half of her shell. "Miwa, we have something special for you", Shen commentes, smiling slightly. Karai turned to her. "What is it, mum?", she asked. Shen smiled at Splinter and he smiled back "Jus come with me and you will see", her mother answered and the girl followed. The turtles were a little confused for their mother's attitude.

After a few minutes, Shen walked back into the dojo, hoding Karai's hand. But Karai looked different. She was wearing a silver kunoichi armor, and had her hair in a high hair impeller. "Whoa... ", the turtles stammered. She looked really good. "You look great, Karai!", Leo exclaimed. "Looking good, sis", Raph commented with a grin and arms crossed. "It suits you great!", Donnie yelled. "Booyakasha!", Mikey replied. "You look wonderful", Mei said. Karai just blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I do look good", she stammered under her breath.

"And now, it is time to choose your weapons", Splinter declared. Shen nodded slightly and opened a closet near there. Many ninja weapons were placen upon there. Katanas, sais, nunchucks, bo staffs, nagitatas, kunais, shurikens. The kids looked at the weapons in awe. They were about to choose their own weapon, and there were _so_ many choices to make! How could they choose? Mikey looked at Shen, like if he was trying to make her understant thet he wanted some hel on how to choose. She just chuckled and patted him in the head. "You can choose whatever you like, my children", she assuered them. They all walked close to the closet, and searched for something that it could suit them.

Karai wanted to grab something, but her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head in denial. The little girl raised an eyebrow in response and tilted her head in misunderstanding. Shen smiled at her and whispered to her ear that they had something special for her. Karai had nothing else to do, but wait for her siblings to finish choosing their weapons. Leo was the first one to grab his new weapon. A pair of katana blades. They were a little big for him, but Splinter assured him that, with practise, he'd master them perfectly. And he had explained to him, that those were the weapons of a leader, which made Leo choose them without hesitation.

Raph had gone for a pair of sais. They were real good for battle against someone, but also worked as a great deffense. _'They can also work to stab Mikey's head'_ , he thought. Donnie grabbed a long wooden stick that made him feel curious. It was really long for him. But then he remembered that he was the tallest one of all his siblings, which could make him handle it better in the future. And it had a nagitata hidden too. He wouldn't change his weapon for sure.

 **(A** / **N:** Riiight... Remember episode 6, Donnie? ¬¬ **)**

Mikey thought that the nunchucks could be a great weapon for him. They were swift, easy to handle and, one of them could upgrade it's length! He liked it for sure. Mei had choosen a pair of Kai Mis. These were like tessens, but were bigger, deadlier and had spiky points on it's edges. And she was like them. Delicate on the outside, but deadly on the inside. Or, that's what her parents had always told her. Still, that was the weapon she had choosen.

Once all his children were finished, Splinter got up and walked to his and Shen's bedroom. When he came back, he was holding a tessen with the Hamato Clan symbol on it. "Miwa, this tessen is a gift I have wished for you to have, ever since you were born. I believe that now it it a good moment for you to have it", sensei said in an aura of widsom. Karai took it on her hands, and looked at it in awe. She was really fratefull for the opportunity of having a weapon chosen for her, but still frowned. "What is it, my daughter?", Splinter asked her. "I... the thing is... would it be bad if I asked to have another weapon? Not that I'm ungratefull, it's just that I had something in mind already", Karai answered a little ashamed.

Splinter stroke his beard and hummed in thought. He thought that making their daughter have a weapon that he had chosen for her, but not allowing her to choose it, was a little selfish. And he wasn't selfish at all. He smiled and nodded at his daughter, in signal that she was free to choose another weapon. Karai smiled and decided to grab a special blade inside the closet. A shikomizue. Similar to a katana, but smaller. Still, a good weapon for a kunoichi.

"I'll take this one", she said. "Very well, then", Shen said, and patted her on the shoulder. The children cheered and ran away from the dojo, celebrating their iniciation. "Our children are growing fast", Splinter said. "You are quite right, Yoshi", she responded him. "But still, it feels like it happened in just one blink", she continued. Splinter hugged her by the waist and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "And you are still a great mother. You have raised them all wonderfully", he whispered to her ear. Shen rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You are still as sweet as you were in our first years of meeting... much more than Saki", she said softly. "Shen, I would be really gratefull if we never speak of Saki again. It makes me reopen my past scars", he answered with pain. "... I am sorry", she excused herself. "Do not be. Just feel happy with the life we have acquired", he soothed her and hugged her tighter.

During the night, bothhusband and wife were sleeping peacefully in their bed. Humming peacefully in her dreams, Shen felt something poke her shoulder. She ignored it and submerged more into sleep. But something kept on poking her shoulder. She peered open one eye and saw little Michelangelo standing next to her. She opened both of her eyes and straightened herself so she could be sitting. "What is it, sweetie?", she asked whispering. "I wanted to show you something", he whisperes back, and showed her a drawing of all his family. "Look! There's Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mei, Karai, you, dad and me!", he exclaimed, his voice low.

Shen shook her head. But still smiled. Michelangelo was always the 'wake-you-up-during-the-night-for-no-reason' kinda guy. It didn't bother her as much as Splinter, though. "Well, I really like it. It looks beautiful", she murmured. "Thanks mom!", he murmured back and hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Alright, please go back to your bed. It is way past your bed time", she ordered him. He looked at the door and then back at her. "Can I sleep here?", he asked with puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Nightmares again?", she questioned him. He smiled sheepishly and nodded while frowning. Shen moved aside a little and allowed him to lay down. Mikey climbed up with her and rested his head on the pillow. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes to console sleep again. "Good nigh, my son", she mumbled. He peered open one eye and kissed her cheek too.

"Good night, mum", he said, and went back to sleep.

 **At 2013...**

"Come on, mother. We'll take you on a shopping day", 16-year-old Karai insisted to her mother. "It is okay, Miwa. I would like to stay here today", Shen assured her. "Really, April and I can take you shopping as your day off. It's no worry", she insisted. She was planning something for her, but she needed her mother to be out of the lair as further as possible. Shen rolled here eyes in response. "Alright... I believe that we can go out for shopping", she answered. "That's great, Mrs. Tang Shen", April commented. "April, I have told you many times that I preffer you call me 'Shen'", she said. "Sorry, I'm just used to it", April answered sheepishly. Shen chuckled and patted April's shoulder. "It is alright. Just give me a minute to get dressed and we are leaving", Tang Shen said.

Both girls nodded and forced a sheepish smile. Shen walked back to the dojo, where her room was, and the girls sighed heavily. "Psst! Girls!", Leo called from behind kitchen door. "You done?", he asked. "Almost done. Give us a few minutes, Leo", Karai said to him. Leo nodded and gave her a thumbs up. When Tang Shen came back, she was wearing a white shirt, a light red wool jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Karai had a red t-shirt, black leggins onto half of her calf, grey tennis, a black wool jacket and her hair in a high ponytail. "Are we leaving now?", she asked. "Of course! Let's go!", her daughter aswered.

When they were about to reach the exit, April took a glace at the doorway to the kitchen. She saw Leo there, and she gave him a thumbs up. He did the same and April left with Karai and Tang Shen. Once they had left, Leo smirked. "Coast is clear!", he yelled through-out the lair. They all got out from their hiding place, except for... "Where's Mikey?", Donnie asked. They all heard a giggle and looked up. When they did, they saw Mikey giggling while covering his mouth. Raph had an unreadable expression. "Mikey, we now you're up there, come on down!", he ordered. "Aw, man", Mikey mumbled and jumped off the periscope.

 **(A** / **N:** I wanna clear out that, if you've read my other story, the crossover mix and that kinda stuff, I wanna let you know that all the characters that I mentioned there are here. And the looks are the same **)**

"Come on, we have a few hours until mum, April and Karai come back. This Mother's Day party has to look perfect", Leo comanded. "So... what are we supposed to do, again?", Melina asked uncertain. "We'll do it like this", Donnie commented "Mikey and Melina will bake the cake", Leo said. "Kevin will bring a pizza gyoza order, with a noodle surprise special from Murakami's, Chaplin, Donnie and Irma will hang over the sign on the ceiling, Lotus, Nozomi and Venus will sweep the place and the rest will take care the rest of the snacks. Okay, any questions?", Leo declared, and Mikey raised his hand exitedly. Leo sighed. "Yeah, Mikey?", he asked, hoping it wasn't one of his senseless questions. "Can you tell me what was I supposed to do, again?", he asked sheepishly.

They all slap their foreheads. "I know I promised mum not to smack Mikey this kinda days, but this time, I have to", Raph declared and smacked him. Mona chuckled and crossed her arms. "That's your boyfriend, huh?", Lotus asked her, smirking and placing a hand on her hip. "That's my boyfriend", Mona comfirmed her.

Up in the surface, April, Tang Shen and Karai were at a clothing store, checking for good duds that could fit Tang Shen. Karai wasn't the 'going-off-for-shopping' kinda girl, but she could still do it for her mother. And it was her day, Shen deserved it. And Shen felt pleased... in some way. So much things had passed during the years. Saki knew that Splinter, Karai and her were still alive. And it was something it worried her. _A lot_. Now that Saki knew she was still alive, he wanted to find a way to convience her and her daughter to join his clan, so he could kill Splinter. But after what had happened all those years ago, Shen had no reasons to choose him. And she was alrready married. Although Saki couldn't understand it... or didn't want to.

Back to reality, she knew that her daughter wasn't the shopping kinda girl, which was a little weird. But she still apreciated the effort she did for her. It was something really nice from her daughter. Not that she never did something for her.

Back in the lair... things weren't going out so well. While everyone was helping to get the lair ready, a loud explision was heard from the kitchen. After the explosion, Mikey came out running from the kitchen. "What'd you do now, Mikey?", Kevin asked with his brow furred. "I... uh... added a little hot sauce on the cake... but it was so hot that it blew up!", he aswered fearfully. "So... why are you freaking out?", Casey questioned him, still confused. "Because Melina's t-shirt is stained in chocolate and sauce!", he responded him. "Now _that's_ a big problem", Kevin commented with his eyes wide. He knew his girlfriend was hot tempered like him... but _she_ was a dangerous person when she was mad. And staining her t-shirt was one of the worst ways of pissing her off. "Mikey!", Melina screamed, a wooden spoon on her hand, completely covered in chocolate mixture, chasing Mikey arround the lair.

Mikey screamed and ran away from her, but she still followed. "Should we stop her, or should we let her pound him?", Ryu asked uncertanly to Nozomi. She bit her lip in doubt and shrugged. "Leo?", she asked him, calling for help. He just sighed. "Allow her to pound him a little. Just keep on work", Leo ordered and everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope that Melina has mercy on Mikey", Casey commented. "When has Melina ever had mercy on Mikey?", little Alex asked him sarcastically while dusting. Casey thought about it for a second and shrugged.

 **(A** / **N:** Alex is Kevin's little sister. She's an eight-year-old, has brown straight hair, black eyes, a light-blue long sleeved t-shirt with daises, white leggins onto her ankles and shoes with thistles **)**

A few hours passed, until it was finnaly 16. 00p.m. which meant that the girls had to come back home. And Leo had sent them a text saying 'We're ready. We'll wait 4 u girls here'. "Karai, the guys are ready, we can go", April comfirmed her. "Great, the plan's set", Karai said. "What plan is set?", a voice said behind them and they yelped. They had forgotten that they were still speaking too loud. At least, loud enough so Tang Shen could hear them. They turned arround, seeing Tang Shen holing a few bags of clothes on her hands, and smirking.

The girls started sweating. They should've tried speaking a little lower. A little at least. "Um, I, uh... w-we meant... uh...", Karai tried to sound convincible, but being nervious worked out for nothing. She started thinking her mother was suspecting something, which was always a bad thing. "She meant that... we're planning to have a... a... sleepover!", April snapped, sweating. Shen raised an eyebrow, but still smirked. "A sleepover?", Shen asked playfully. The girls looked at eachother, but then nodded nerviously and smiling sheepishly. "Alright, then. Let's go back home", she declared and walked past them. They both sighed relieved. "That was a close one!", April told Karai. "Next time, try to sound a little less obvious!", Karai exclaimed. April raised her hands in deffense and chuckled nerviously.

"I-I will, I promiss I will", she answered. Karai sighed again and rubbed the sides of her head. "Let's just pay things up", Karai whispered and April nodded in agreement. They paid all the clothes they had, and made their way back home. "Mother wait!", Karai exclaimed, stoping her mother. "Let me take this stuff myself, and April walks back with you", she said. Shen doubted for a moment, but gave her the bags of clothes anyway. Her daughter was being helpfull, and it was something nice. Not that Karai never did something to help her.

Karai took the bags in her hands, and rushed to the lair. She placed the bags on the floor sloppily and signed her siblings to turn on the lights. Donnie turned off the energy generator and they all took a new hiding place, waiting for Tang Shen to finaly enter the lair. April and Shen entered the lair calmly, but Shen didn't understand why the lights were off. She didn't remember turning them off, let alone that the lair was so quiet. Suddenly, the lights came on and startled Shen for a moment, until everybody got out from their hiding spot. "Surprise!", they all exclaimed. "Happy Birthday!", Mikey exclaimed with an orange party hat on his head and a bugle inside his mouth. Raph groaned and smacked him. "Mother's Day!", he corrected him.

"Oh... ", Mikey smiled sheepishly and chuckled nerviously. Shen giggled at that. "Happy Mother's Day, mother", Karai said, and hugged her tightly. The turtles followed, but Raph was still with his arms crossed. "Raph", Leo warned him. Raph rolled his eyes, but still smirked. 'What the heck' he though. It was Mother's Day, and it wasn't so bad if he showed a little affection to his mother like that. So he hugged her too.

The others had nostalgic expressions, but they were happy their friends still had their mother. Because, as if it was fate's doing, none of them had a mother. April's mum disappeared when she was a kid, Casey's passed long ago, Melina's parents passed on a fire, Kevin and Alex's on a car accident, Nozomi's mother was murdered by her own father before her eyes, Ryu's was taken away from him and he never knew anything about her again, Mona's died when she was born, Lotus never knew who her mother was and Chaplin's parents gave him away when he was a newborn, and Irma's passed in the second Kraang invasion. Sadly, Alex got close to Kevin ang hugged him. "Even though our parents aren't here, we can still have a good time... right, big bro?", she asked him with a hopefull expression. He just patted her in the head and smiled reluctanly.

"Of course, lil' sis", he answered her. Shen opened her teary eyes while still hugging her children, but still spoke. "I consider all of you as my children... and I love you as such", Shen said and, as she could, opened her arms son everybody could hug her. Alex didn't wait a single seccond, until she ran and hugged her. Still, deep in their thoughts, they were all saying the same thing to their mothers: _'Happy Mother's Day, mum'_.

 **At 2043...**

In a big building in the forest, the Hamato family was having a celebration. It was Zachariah's, Chaplin and Karai's son, eighteenth birthday. In the back yard, the whole place was decorated with red streamers, few ballons and round tables with white tablecloths. Being Zack's eighteenth birthday was something important. He was a man now. And he had made all his family proud, especially his parents. He was in his bedroom, fixing his clothes. Although it was his birthday, he didn't want to exagerate with all the fancy clothing. He was wearing a white cream shirt, a black vest, a black tie, black pants and shoes. He had fixed his hair to be as presentable as possible. His hair was black like his mother's, and he had the same honey brown eyes she had.

A soft knock made him loose focus a little, and turned to his bedroom door. "Come in!", he called. The door slowly opened, revealing his grandmother, Tang Shen. Now that she was an old lady, she had her hair white and wrinkles on her face. "Hello, Zachariah", she greeted. "Hi, grandma", he greeted back. "I... wanted to see you before the celebration", she commented softly. Zack's shoulders slumped. Tang Shen had been ill since a few weeks, and she still felt bad, which made her stay in bed. "If you can't come to the party, why are you here?", he asked reluctanly. Shen placed a hand on his shoulder and made him turn to her. "I know you are sad about my condition... but I want you to know that, ever since you were born, you have always made me real proud", she said to him.

"Grandma... don't say your last words yet... that's what I heard from grandpa Splinter", he replied sadly. Shen sighed and looked at the floor sadly. Splinter had passed a few months ago, and everybody still missed him. How could they not? Shredder had done it in the first place! She took a deep breath and rubbed his shoulder in a caring manner. "I did not want to say that. I wanted to tell you that I will acompany you to the party", she clarified him. "Of course, Donatello said I can only be for a few minutes until I need to go back to bed. Although, it will be worth it", she smiled at him and he hugged her. She patted his back with affection and hugged him back.

They walked down stairs, until they finaly got to the back yard. They were all expacting them in fancy clothes. The turltes -male ones, that is- had taken off their kneepads and elbowpads, wearing only their belts, masks and the bandages arround their ankles. Venus had a tourquise kimono and Nozomi had a dark blue one. April was wearing a yellow dress anto her ankles with white heels and her hair in a bun. Mona had a pink one onto her calf, white heels and her hair down, still wearing her scarf. Lotus had a blue one onto her knees without shoulders, black heels and a high bun. Irma's was indigo and the same length as Lotus' and black heels. Karai had a red one, black heels and her hair in a bun as well. Melina had a lilac one onto her calf, white heels and her hair in a low ponytail to the side. And Alex had a green one onto her half and low black heels, with her hair down.

The guys weren't as fancy as the girls were, but they gave their best shot. Casey had a white shirt and black pants and shoes. Kevin had a light blue one, and the same pants and shoes as Casey. Chaplin had the same shirt and tie as always, but had a black vest on like his son, to look better, at least. Ryu had a grey shirt with pants and shoes. Well, the important part was that they had given their best effort.

Leo and Lotus were aside the yard, next their son, Jayson. He was a few inches shorter tan Zack, but still his age. He had black straight hair like his mother, and cobalt blue eyes like his father. He was wearing a white shirt, a black tux, with a blue tie. Next to him, was his girfriend, Sarah. She had a fucsia dress onto her knees, low heels and her hair in a low ponytail to the side.

Raph and Mona's daughter, Victoria, was with them too. She had green emerald eyes like him, and her hair a little darker tan her mother's, though it was curly, not straight and fell onto her waist. She had a pink dress onto her knees decorated with red carnations arround her shoulders, red heles and her hair in a bun, allowing a few locks to fall from her head. Her boyfriend looked good too. His ame was Stephen, had brown hair and kernel eyes. He had a white shirt, a spour coat, blue pants and black shoes. Raph had a hard time trying to tolerate having him as his son in law.

Donnie and April's daughter, Katherine, was really pretty as well. She was wearing a purple dress with pink frilly details. She also had pink heels and her hair down, which was brownish red, and her eyes were the same as Donnie's. Jared, her boyfreind, looked good too. He had brown eyes and was blonde. He had a light green shirt, black pants and shoes. Donnie had a hard time dealing with him as well.

Mikey and Irma's children, Ryan Angelo and Maria Alicia, looked good too. Ryan had a light orange shirt, blacks pants, shoes and tie. He had curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes like Mikey. And Alice had a lime green dress onto her knees, because Mikey didn't allow her to use it higher tan that, and white heels. She had dark blonde hair, freckles like Mikey and greish blue eyes. Ryan's girfriend, Marjorie, had black hair and eyes, an indigo dress and leather boots, while Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, has a black shirt, a red tie, and pants.

Casey and Venus' twins, Shadow and Cody, looked pretty nice too. She had a tourquise dress, with Kathy's same disign, but the frilly details were in white, and had white heels too. Her hair, which was black, was in a pigtailed bun, and her eyes were black. Cody had the same face features, but he was, obviously, a boy. He had the same cothes as Ryan, except the shirt was tourquise like his sisters. His girfriend, Starlee, had a purple dress onto half of her thig, and purple boots. Her skin was light blue and her hair and eyes were deep blue. She was an alien. Shadow's boyfriend, Richard, had brown hair and blue eyes. He only had an old tux with a light blue shirt.

Kevin and Melina's son, Kevin Junior, or KJ, had the same clothes as his father did. He had his eyes, and Melina's hair. His girfriend, Demetria, had baby blue eyes, blonde hair with a few locks dyed in pink, and she had a light green dress onto her knees. But Ryu and Nozomi's triplets, Catherine Junior, Jonnathan and Thomas, had no boyfriend or girfriend yet.

 **(A** / **N:** I know I got off the topic xDDD Let's just go back to the story, Kun! **)**

Well, it was a big family, for sure. Zack got to the yard, and found all his family waiting for him at the yard. Near his parents, a green-eyed blonde girl in a white dress falling onto her knees and white heles was waiting for him. He blushed. That girl was his girlfriend. He smiled sheepishly and gluped. She smiled at him tenderly and he took her hand. Then he placed a soft kiss on her hand. Donnie started the music stereo and they both made their way to the middle of the yard to start the balls. He placed his hand on her waist and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. The balls was calm, and they were all contemplating it. Leo couldn't take it anymore, and he bent down to his wife, as an offer to dance.

She accepted it with pleasure and they both walked to the dance floor. They all did the same. Such as Raph and Mona, Donnie and April, and everybody walked to the dance floor too. Zack took a small glance at Tang Shen, who was sitting in one of the tables, smiling with nostalgy. He frowned and the girl noticed. "Zack? Is everything okay?", she asked him concerned. He shook his head in realization and sighed. "Yeah, Jess, everything's okay", he answered without so much worry. Jessica raised an eyebrow, as if the answer wasn't enough for her. "It's about your grandma, isn't it?", she questioned as if it was obvious. He nodded. "Look, I know I shouldn't be so concerned now, but she's been ill for too long. And I don't wanna loose my grandmother now", he said sadly. She brought a hand close to his face as she sroke the back of his neck with that one. She smiled as a way of trust and pecked him on the lips.

"Shen'll be alright. You worry too much, Zackie", she said playfully. He rolled his eyes and blushed. Not that the words she had said bugged him. The nickname was what didn't like him. "You know, I usually dislike it when you talk to me with that nickname. But that's the same reason why I call you 'Jess'", he commented. She giggled and he spun her arround. They kept on dncing and celebrating until it was two a.m. in the morning. Everyone went back to their houses and slept tight inside their beds.

Leo woke up as always, silently and carefully, trying not to wake his wife up. He saw her, still wearing the same dress as last night, but smiled. They had really enjoyed the party last night. He wanted to see his mother before his usual morning training, so he went downstairs. He walked to Tang Shen and Splinter's appartment door, and knocked. No answer. He didn't understand. Tang Shen was in bad health, yes, but she enver took so long to answer to someone on the door. He tried opening it by himself, but failed. With no other choice, he took his lock pick and opened the door. He was relly desperate. He walked to the bedroom she and Splinter used to share, and his worried gaze changed to a horrofied one.

Tang Shen... lying on her bed... completely pale and arms limped. He tried not to cry, but couldn't. The tears started forming on his eyes, and couldn't help but hugging his mother's corpse. His mother, the one woman that had raised him... gone. _Forever_. And there was nothing else he could do. He sobbed sadly and kissed her cheek with sadness. "I love you... mother", he murmured. "Rest in peace, Tang Shen", he mumbled and allowed her to rest her head on the pillow, as he placed another kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 ***crack* *crack* *crack* You hear that? That's what I get for writing such long chapter, my hands are cracked. It's oficial, I'll take a break xDDD**

 **I know it wasn't the end you were expecting, but I did my best. Hope you liked it, remember to review!**

 **Oh, and, uh, for the ones who read the story a Little ago, I'll let you know that, a friend of mine here said she didn't quite understand when I talked about the turtles' children xDDD Anyway, updated already. B-bye, Kisses and Cheese!**


End file.
